The Serpents Girl
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Betty didn't like it when other girls touched her man...Jughead. Oneshot.


_I like a little badass Betty! Hope you guys enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

It smelt like cigarette smoke, weed and cheap beer. Fortunately there was also some good whiskey and scotch for the more important customers that came by. The _Whyte Wyrm_ was one of less savory places in the town of Riverdale, but it still attracted a large crowd. A lot of the crowd were bikers, both _Serpents_ along with some of their allies, bikers from other MC's. Then there were the others that hung around, close friends and family, and—just as there were in most clubs—there were girls.

Some of the girls there were ones who had lived in Riverdale for a while, and they knew the ropes. Ones like Cheryl Blossom, who's girlfriend was a _Serpent_ by family ties, and Josie McCoy, who had lived in the town her whole life. There was Veronica Lodge, who's boyfriend was best friends with a _Serpent_ , and Forsythia 'Jellybean' Jones, who was a _Serpent_ by blood.

But some of the other girls were visiting, or just coming by to have some fun, and they didn't quite know the rules.

Like how the back booth was reserved.

And how Forsythe 'Jughead' Pendleton Jones III was strictly off limits.

"I smell trouble," Toni Topaz sung out as she looked over her bottle of beer, a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips. Her eyes were glittering and she looked as though she was getting ready to be thoroughly entertained.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure all you smell is _sweat_ ," Cheryl screwed up her nose as purposefully didn't touch the counter, turning her bar stool around and her knees bumping against Toni's. "And..." she purposefully sniffed again and let out a delicate sigh. "Bad decisions, I think." Toni just grinned and reached over to kiss her girlfriend quickly on the lips.

"Well, the trouble that I'm smelling has a blonde ponytail and a nose ring," Toni grinned and Cheryl lifted her eyebrows and looked toward the front door of the bar. The murky glass door swung open as a dark haired girl with a bright pink headband and a string of pearls around her neck, making her look completely out of place in the bar, but with a strut that said she belonged right where she was. Right behind her was a blonde girl with a high ponytail, black make up around her eyes, a silver ring in her nose, a leather jacket and a denim miniskirt.

Back in high school, the ponytail had been around, but everything else...Everything else was a big change from the pastel coloured cardigan and subtle coloured lip gloss that Elizabeth 'Betty' Cooper had worn.

Despite feeling a little threatened by the confidence that Betty had exuded when she had turned eighteen and an older boy, Jughead, had started picking her up from school on his motorbike, Cheryl and her had actually become friends, and now Cheryl might even consider her one of her best friends. Besides, since Cheryl had started hanging out a lot more with this crowd and since starting to date Toni, having more allies never hurt.

"Three...Two...One," Josie McCoy smirked from where she was sitting on the other side of Cheryl.

"Hey, pretties," Veronica sung out as she stepped between Josie and Cheryl. Despite her appearance, she wasn't as uptight as Cheryl, and she didn't think twice about laying her hands on the counter and smiling disarmingly at Midge Klump behind the counter, who looked adorable with her pixie haircut and wide eyes, but also dangerous with her dark purple lipstick and black painted nails. "My usual, Midge babe."

"Of course," Midge grinned as she went over to the large fridge down the end of the bar. Most of the drinks in there were beer, with a few RTD's and mixes, but there was also a bottle of rosé, which was stored especially for Veronica. Betty appeared behind Veronica, and she leaned in to kiss Josie on the cheek and then also Cheryl.

"Hey, Toni," Betty smiled at the girl with pink twined into her hair.

"Hey, girl," Toni tipped the neck of her bottle toward the blonde. "How's your sister?"

"She's good, can't wait for the babies to come," Betty nodded as she held up a hand to alert Midge to her presence as she was pouring wine into a beer mug—Veronica hadn't quite been able to talk them into having wine glasses there. "Can I get a Corona?"

"Sure thing," Midge handed Veronica her wine before going back to the fridge to grab out a beer, snapping off the lid before sliding it across the counter top. Veronica pulled a note out of her wallet and passed it over, but Betty didn't pay. She never did. She was already covered. Betty took a sip from her beer and looked toward the back of the bar, past the pool table. Cheryl saw the exact moment that Betty laid eyes on her boyfriend, next to Archie Andrews and Joaquin DeSantos.

"What the fuck?" Betty whistled through her teeth with an arch of her eyebrow. Cheryl smirked and looked toward Toni, who had spun her bar stool around so that she could rest her elbows on the counter, as though preparing for a show. "Who the fuck is that bitch?" Betty nodded down to the booth at the end.

"She's been here since I got here," Toni offered unhelpfully. "She was in the booth before Juggie and the boys came in, went to the booth and she didn't leave." There was more than just one girl, there were actually three at the table, and one of them was Ginger Lopez, who had been a part of the River Vixens when they were in high school. She had had a bit of a reputation now, and it appeared as though she gravitated toward the same kinds of friends, given the two other girls that were with her were dressed in clothes that barely covered anything.

But the girl that Betty was talking about was a girl with long dark coloured hair, which was curled and twisted, falling around her face and over her shoulders. She was wearing a tight red dress that pressed up breasts obscenely, and heels that rivaled even the ones that Cheryl wore. The lipstick she wore was red and layered on just a bit too thick, and then there was the biggest problem.

The fact that she was flirting with Jughead.

Jughead didn't look as though he was totally aware of what was happening, or—more likely—he just wasn't paying any attention, because the girls hanging around the club was a common thing. They latched onto the _Serpents_ , attracted to the danger and the leather and the power, and it was something that Jughead had been dealing with pretty much since he was sixteen.

This girl was almost sitting on Jughead, Toni had been watching her shuffle a little closer every few seconds. Her and her friends had been in the back booth since Toni had gotten there with Cheryl, and they had been getting pointed looks from most of the people in the bar, which they were either too stupid to see, or were too stupid to even register. The booth at the back was _always_ where Jughead and his friends would sit on a Friday night. Jughead, his friends and _his girlfriend_.

There was a piercing giggle, that the gathering of girls could hear even from across the bar with the loud shouts coming from the other patrons, the football game coming from the TV propped up on the wall and the music playing from the old speakers. The girl lifted her hand and reached out an touched Jughead's hair, one finger catching on the folded over hem of the beanie that he always wore, and his eyes flickered toward her, as though registering her for the first time. He gave her a tight, polite smile before swinging his eyes back to Archie, who was sitting next to the Ginger and the last girl, and raised his eyebrows in confusion. The brunette was too drunk or too inept to realize that he wasn't interested, because she leaned in again, her lips close to his ear and whispering something, resting her hand on his shoulder.

" _Right_ ," Betty growled under her breath, taking a long drink from her bottle of beer before stalking across the bar. Cheryl giggled under her breath and Veronica sighed, shaking her head.

"I really wish this could be sorted in a lot more civilized manner," she murmured.

"No, you don't," Josie laughed. "I remember you getting in a bitch fight with Sabrina Spellmen because she kissed Archie with tongue when we were playing spin the bottle back in high school." Veronica looked as though she was going to say something in protest, but she didn't really have a come back, so she just shrugged and looked back toward the back booth.

"Hey, sweetie," Betty's voice was sugary sweet as she stopped by the booth. Joaquin and Archie exchanged looks with knowing grins on their faces before looking back toward the blonde. Maybe fifteen year old Betty was too polite to start an argument in a public place, but twenty-five year old Betty was personal trainer at the local gym who had been going out with a biker for the past seven years, and knew how to stand her ground.

"Can I help you with something?" The brunette asked, rolling her eyes to side to look up at Clary but her hand still possessively on Jughead's shoulder.

"Yeah, there is, actually," Betty continued, still in that sweet voice that sounded as though she was being completely kind to someone who didn't know her. "I was wondering if you could get your whore hand off my boyfriend and get your ass out of my seat." She turned her eyes to Ginger and the other girl in the booth as well. "I think that you should probably take your friends with you." The dark haired girl at Jugheads side was wide eyed, and she let out a surprised gasp at being called a 'whore'.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" At least there was some progress being made, because she took her hand off Jughead, and she turned around in the booth, so that her legs swung out from under the table.

"Oh, me?" Betty tilted her head to the side, her ponytail swinging over her shoulder, and that deadly sweet smile was still on her face. "Oh, I'm Betty. And _you're_ in my seat."

"Funny, I didn't see your name on it," the girl snipped back.

"I really shouldn't dignify that kindergarten comeback with an answer, but you've pissed me off," Betty took in a deep breath and leaned forward, resting one hand on the back of the booth and one hand on the table, trapping the dark haired girl between them. She leaned forward, and that fake smile on her face had dropped as their faces were only inches apart, her bright blue eyes—which were usually warm and welcoming—turned to ice. "My name doesn't _need_ to be on that seat, because anyone who has even the _semblance_ of a few brain cells to rub together, would know that anywhere that Jughead is? That spot next to him is _mine_. _You_ don't belong here. _You_ aren't welcome here," her words were quiet but controlled, and they struck like bullets. The other girl was taller than her, and she looked as though she had a few pounds on her as well, but there was just something about Betty that said that if this exchange came to blows, the blonde was going to be the one walking away with the upper hand. "And if you don't get your skinny little ass with your botched nose job and your fake tits out of this booth and leave right now, then I'm going to rip those cheap extensions from your head and claw out your eyes." Betty's fake smile was back and she lifted her hand from the back of the booth and touched two fingers to the girls cheek, and the smile just widened when the girl flinched.

"W-whatever," the dark haired girl finally stuttered out. "This place is bullshit anyway." She made a move to try and get out of the booth, but Betty was still blocking her path, clearly just making sure the girl knew _exactly_ who was in control of this situation.

"No, honey," Betty shook her head, completely insincere sympathy on her face. " _You're_ bullshit." She slowly straightened up, but refused to take a step backwards, so that the girl had to get up and squeeze past her to manage to get out. Ginger and the other girl were quick to follow her, and Archie let out a loud laugh when it was finally just the four of them.

"I definitely prefer this Betty from the push over she was in high school," Cheryl mused as the three girls practically ran for the door and the girls at the bar laughed as they watched them go.

"Gotta love a Serpents girl," Toni grinned as she lifted her beer bottle up, clinking it against Veronica's wine glass. They looked back at the booth at the back, where Jughead had slid out from the booth. He stood up, the leather Serpents biker jacket that he was wearing fitting him perfectly, and the dark coloured jeans he was wearing clinging to his strong thighs. He lifted up a hand to Betty's neck, his tanned hands contrasting with her pale skin as he wrapped his fingers around her neck, bringing her forward for a hard, almost bruising kiss. Betty went with it, not caring that they were in a crowded bar, and Archie and Joaquin didn't look at all surprised at their public display of affection. Jughead's hand that was at Betty's throat reached around and rested on her ass, giving it a squeeze before he leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Betty smiled and pulled back slightly, nodding at him.

Jughead's hand wrapped around Betty's waist, holding her tight against his side as he said goodbye to his friends at the table, and then also slapped palms with a couple of the Serpents members who were at the bar and then started toward the door. Betty got a kiss on the cheek Forsythe 'FP' Pendleton Jones II, the president of the Serpents and the father of Jughead.

"I'll catch up with you girls later," Betty called over her shoulder toward her friends at the bar, who all called out their goodbyes to her before they disappeared out the front door. Even through the dirty glass door, the girls could see the two pause just outside, and Jughead pulled Betty back in for another heated kiss. One hand stayed around her waist while the other cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her jawline, firm but gentle, guiding the kiss.

"Well, at least they're deciding to take it outside this time," Cheryl commented with a shrug. "I gotta admit, I'm getting a little tired of seeing them mount each other like wild dogs."

"Shut up," Veronica snorted. "You two are just as bad," she waved a hand between Cheryl and Toni, who just grinned without a reply.

Outside, there was the roar of a motorbike, and the blonde girl made herself comfortable behind her boyfriend, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist before there was another growl from the engine, and then they were taking off into the night.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
